An image forming apparatus is an apparatus that functions to print an image on print media according to an image signal provided to the apparatus. The image forming apparatus can be, for example, a printer, a copier, a facsimile, or a multi-function device that integrates or combines some of the functions of such apparatuses.
An image forming apparatus can include an apparatus body, in which one or more components for forming an image may be housed, and a cassette to supply the print media to those components. The print media can be paper, for example, but need not be so limited. Hereinafter, print media and paper may be used interchangeably for convenience.
An image forming apparatus can include a first sensor unit that senses or detects whether the cassette is mounted in the apparatus body. An image forming apparatus can also include a second sensor unit and a third sensor unit. The second sensor unit can be configured to sense or detect whether paper is loaded in the cassette. The third sensor unit can be configured to sense or detect the position of the paper in the cassette. The cassette can include a paper loading plate that is pivotally disposed in the cassette to change the position of the paper.
The first, second, and third sensor units can each include a separate sensor. Each of these sensors can occupy a significant amount of space within the apparatus. Moreover, the possibility of malfunction of at least one aspect of the operation of the image forming apparatus may increase when such sensors do not properly operate in relation to one another.
Therefore, it may be desirable to reduce the number of sensors to minimize the space that the sensors occupy in the apparatus and/or to minimize the likelihood of a malfunction of the apparatus.